


Starker (Eat) pray, love

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: What if Peter snapped instead of Tony? Would he be able to survive? What if? :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Starker (Eat) pray, love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this for a while: what if Peter snipped instead of Tony.. Would he survive, what if he did?
> 
> I love endgame but I hate some decisions they've made so everyone is alive. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Starker Fixit Fic (Eat,) pray, love

They've won.. How? One minute Go it was just.. Just.. It seemed even pointless to try and now?   
He turned around as his brain tried to find an answer to the question to why and then he froze.. 

Fear welled up inside, a choked of broken "no" Tore from his throat and dried out halfway as he saw the cause of their victory.. 

Suddenly everything felt numb and he stumbled towards the small person who knelt on the ground.. 

Everything went silent as the others processed too what happened.. 

Tony moved forward even though his body felt painfully heavy.. More with every step, trying to protect him from the truth.. 

He couldn't hear his own voice as he fell down on his knees, whispering his name like it would undo his actions.. Would make the scene disappear.. 

He didn't even realise the tears that were falling from his eyes.. 

"Peter.. No.. Oh God… No No no no no NO!!!" he yelled, cupped his cheeks, his breath stopped as Peter tried to form a smile.. "M'stark" Peter slurrily whispered, almost inaudible.. 

"Peter why? Why we.. No.. This can't be happening!" Tony rambled, his mind tried to find a solution for this, tried and processed 100 things at once and he almost missed the words Peter so desperately tried to say.. 

"I just.. Wanted to be like you" 

"Peter that doesn't mean you had to snap and.. And you had.. Options.. Why?! Oh God.. Help someone please.. Peter please don't die on me.. Please" Tony begged him, breath hitching as Peter coughed a little and groaned afterwards.. 

"Tony.." 

"SOMEONE!? DON'T JUST STAND AROUND HELP ME!!!" he yelled.. Desperate, broken, helpless.. 

"Tony" Peter tried again and tried to smile Gain.. "closer" he breathed, words dying out.. 

Tony came closer.. 

"Tony I love you" Peter mumbled and then closed his eyes and Tony couldn't breathe.. He shook him.. "Peter No stay awake! Peter!!!" he sounded desperate, miserable.. 

He cried.. Rhodey stepped beside him.. 

"F.. Friday?" Tony asked.. 

"Mr Parker almost stopped breathing, heart rate at approx 30 bpm, severe bleeding causes detected, clipping and immediate transfusions recommended" Friday analyzed and Tony exhaled deeply.. "Fuck" 

"Peter stay alive" Tony begged then Took him on his arms and flew away… 

He flew to the nearest shield medic Bay and prayed hoped, cursed and cried.. 

Peter lost too much blood.. He bleeded out.. Almost.. They clipped the bleeding gave him like gallons of transfusion, patched him up, put him into artificial coma with massive amounts of sedatives and got him hooked onto a respirator to make sure he would breathe properly.. His heart rate was low and they said he would be in critical condition at least for another day… 

Tony camped by his side, not leaving him for a second.. He didn't drink, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep.. 

Everytime the monitors started to do some noise Tony almost got a heart attack.. He checked everytime and gladly it stopped after a short time.. 

His eyes were burning, everything was heavy and he still were in his armor..   
The medical staff were eyeing him and were whispering behind his back but all he could care about was Peter.. He said "I love you" those were his exact last words and if Peter survived he would love the hell outta him.. He would ensure that Peter got to hear his own confession every day for the rest of his life.. 

He would promise everything, anything to make sure that Peter would live.. 

But for now all he could do was to hold his small hand, whispering that everything would be alright and pray for his vitals to stabilize.. 

Somewhere around 7 pm some of his friends came.. Rhodey came and Nat.. And Steve.. 

Everyone came, actually but they had to wait outside to prevent the station to be too crowded.. 

Rhodey brought a care package and finally managed to get Tony into the bathroom at least.. 

Tony quickly showered and Rhodey took care of his wounds and stitched him up.. He got him new clothes and hugged him then.. 

"why didn't anyone do something? He was dying God dammit.." Tony sounded tired.. He felt tired.. More so than ever before.. 

"Tony they were shocked.. Bruised, almost unconscious… They thought he would die right before your eyes and couldn't gather up the courage to disturb your moment there" Rhodey confessed and Tony huffed sceptically.. 

They got back into the room and saw Nat was holding his hand.. May came in.. 

Everything went wild and then she came to Tony.. 

First she slapped him, then she violently shook him and then she hugged him crying.. 

Tony couldn't do anything but hold her.. 

It was late af as they decided to go away and left Tony and May alone.. May was asleep and Tony slowly fell asleep too…. 

The medical staff took pity on both of them and got them two more beds to sleep into and stay beside their young family member.. 

The next day Tony woke up from the nurse that were bringing some fruits and a new cloth for Peter.. 

May woke up too and they decided Tony would do a walk while they both got Peter redressed and clean.. 

Tony got himself a coffee and were then surprised by MJ and Ned who were coming directly at him.. 

They seemed angry.. And worried.. Both reactions Tony could understand.. 

He then told them what happened and they bolted towards Peter's room.. 

Luckily for them may and Maria aka the nurse finished everything as they were storming in.. 

Both cried and May cried again too… 

Peters Vitals though stabilized over the day and he got many visitors.. Every Avenger came, even Shuri and T'challa, Buck Sam and the guardians, Scott and some of Peter's classmates.. 

By the end of the fourth day Peter started to breathe on his own again, as they slowly lifted the dose of his sedatives and tested the levels of oxygen in his blood.. 

He stabilized overall, gained some colour and didn't looked like he were on the verge of dying anymore.. 

That was the time Tony asked Shuri for help with modifications on Peter's new bionic arm and they rocked it. Tony usually wouldn't ask for help but she were visiting as he build it and Tony acknowledged her intellect and her desire to help. 

Together they build his arm then, modified it, tested it and became actual kind of like friends through the process.. It was almost as easy to talk and work with her as with Pete and they did a great job tbh.. 

On the following Monday they planned to bring him back and thoroughly checked his every Vitals and condition beforehand.. May was there, Tony, Ned, MJ and Happy.. 

It wasn't long after they paused the sedatives that he began to move and as he finally opened his eyes, confused and desoriented he found himself in the tight hugs of his crying family.. even Tony was crying and they hugged him for like an eternity.. 

After they finally let go of him, medical staff came and talked to him about what happened and his situation.. 

Peter took it with dignity and actually weren't surprised about the loss of his right arm.. He quickly spotted the new bionic one Tony and Shuri were working on and smiled softly.. 

May then talked to some doctors outside the room, Ned and MJ had to go to school and left was Tony who carefully came closer and got a hold of his hand.. He gently kissed his knuckles and then cupped his cheeks.. 

"I thought I'd lost you this time.. You were merely breathing, bleeding.. You were destroyed Tesoro.. I prayed.. I hoped and I cursed anything and everything, and I promised something to myself If you were to survive.." 

Peter slightly blushed at his tight hold but didn't complain.. 

"I had plenty of time Peter.. Time I used to think about you.. Me.. Us.. If you still want that that is.. I realised we… Sort of danced around each other for years and I always thought: why me? I'm a broken gear.. how can someone as beautiful graceful and kind and perfect as you love someone like me? I thought I would corrupt you Pete.. Thought you were better without me.. Then.. I realised if you would die you wouldn't have heard that I love you too.. Always had.. For years now.. I literally can't express how much you mean to me kiddo and I swore to myself if you would survive I would tell you everyday.. Tell you everyday how much I adore you, how much I love you.. Because I do.. " Tony smiled at the end and were surprised by Peter's tears.. 

"I love you too" he said with a raspy voice crying out of happiness.. 

"I always did.. Even before you recruited me Tony" Peter confessed again and hugged him back, as Tony approached him. 

"May I kiss you now?" Tony asked and Peter chuckled lowly and nodded.. He usually would have acted much shyer than that but firstly he still got lots of sedatives and painkillers in his body, secondly he almost died there and thought he would to be honest.. The whole situation was just crazy as fuck and Tony confessed.. He longed for his lips and a confession for almost 7 years now.. Why wouldn't he kiss him? 

They kissed then, a first firm touch of their lips and they locked..   
It was an open mouthed kiss, gentle, soft and soothing.. 

They parted and got lost in each other's eyes.. 

"I love you" Tony confessed again and smiled at Peter's blush.. They gently laid their foreheads against each others and basked in the warmth and scent of the other until Peter got tired again and yawned.. His Vitals stable, his complexion better, his mindset happy and relaxed.. 

Tony entwined their fingers and smiled reassuringly. 

"sleep now Darling, I'm still holding your hand when you're awake again" he promised and watched relaxed as Peter's eyes fell shut and he wiggled a bit to find a suitable sleeping position.. 

He then found it, mumbled something inaudible and fell asleep again.. 

Tony slightly pressed his hand and smiled.. 

Everything was gonna be fine again~. 

END


End file.
